La vie sentimentale et intime des nains de Dùrin
by Chiara Cadrich
Summary: Toute la vérité sur la vie privée des nains et des naines ? Ou une étude anthropologique portant sur l'organisation sociale des nains ?


_Une troupe hétéroclite de nains et de Dùnedain, sans oublier un hobbit, est réunie autour d'un magicien dans une quête improbable. A la veillée, chacun évoque ses espoirs et ses rêves autour d'une cervoise. Mais la conversation échappe aux intentions du magicien et prend un tour licencieux…_

- « … et quel est le rêve secret de notre habile Fràr ? ».

Les joues de l'archer se colorèrent d'un carmin presque aussi soutenu que son bonnet. Poussé du coude par son frère aîné, il répondit :

-« C'est-à-dire… il nous semble crucial de convaincre de jeunes Naines de nous rejoindre pour peupler notre colonie. Mîm sera la première à refleurir notre dôme sacré…

- Comme tu es bon de te dévouer pour la cause commune!, s'écria Frerin d'un air philosophe et nullement moqueur. Mais peux-tu préciser si tu la mandes comme épouse ou comme inspiratrice ? »

Les Dunedain échangèrent des regards étonnés.

-« Pour être exact, elle a accepté de nous épouser tous les deux, Gràr et moi, pour peu que l'un de nous deux fasse fortune ! »

Les rires gras et gutturaux des compères Nains fusèrent. Non que les nains de Dùrin fussent d'impénitents grivois, mais la mine perplexe des Dùnedain désorientés avait de quoi déclencher leur hilarité. Les rôdeurs, attentifs à ne soulever aucun sujet qui puisse exciter la susceptibilité de leurs alliés, n'osaient poser les questions qui leur venaient pourtant nombreuses à l'esprit, au-delà de la perspective d'un double mariage, concept inédit dans leur propre culture.

Les légendes touchant à la vie sentimentale ou même à la reproduction des nains étaient nombreuses. Ainsi la fable absurde que les Nains naissaient spontanément au milieu des roses-gemmes était-elle encore largement accréditée. Cela était évidemment absurde, mais l'on ne pouvait éviter que les interprétations les plus farfelues ne vinssent expliquer l'apparente inexistence des naines. Car sur ce point s'accordaient tous les observateurs oisifs des auberges de la Grande Route de l'Est : personne n'avait jamais vu de femme naine.

Les plus prosaïques – les consommateurs engourdis par leur pinte de bière - se ralliaient en général à l'hypothèse selon laquelle les non-initiés ne pouvaient tout simplement pas distinguer les naines de leurs homologues masculins. Bien sûr on les imaginait portant moustache, barbe, broigne, mantelet et casque de cuir.

Les observateurs les plus raisonnables – bien souvent les commerçants ou l'aubergiste – supposaient quelque raison pratique, comme la charge d'une famille nombreuse. Après tout, Fortuné Poiredebeurré, le patron du Poney Fringuant à Bree, ne s'étonnait pas plus de l'absence de naines que de la rareté des rôdeuses dans son établissement !

Les plus hardis théoriciens – les piliers de bar les plus durablement imbibés – s'étaient persuadés que les nains vivaient deux âges : les individus naissaient tous féminins, grandissaient et pouvaient porter des enfants, jusqu'à ce qu'une transformation naturelle, intervenant généralement vers l'âge d'une centaine d'années, leur permît à leur tour de faire porter leur descendance à des compagnes plus jeunes. Il était du reste avéré que les nains, vers cet âge, perdaient en général tout reste d'apparence juvénile, leur voix descendait dans les graves, leur musculature se renforçait et leur nez tout particulièrement, acquérait une noble et évocatrice proéminence. Ainsi s'expliquaient de viriles amitiés exclusives qui unissaient parfois deux nains, après que le plus jeune eût lui aussi atteint l'âge mûr.

L'imagination populaire les affublait parfois de travers ou d'incongruités physiques étonnantes. Elle munissait le nain court et disgracieux d'avantages intimes qui compensaient son apparence. Les contes folkloriques mettaient à profit l'endurance légendaire du nain pour mener à satiété les quarante filles de l'ogre puis s'enfuir de l'antre du monstre avec leur bénédiction. Quant à la naine, elle accumulait les tares et les fantasmes populaires de façon assez incohérente et contradictoire. Elle était tour à tour la Reine sous la montagne qui assurait la pérennité du clan avec concupiscence et libéralité, et l'improbable femme à barbe qu'aucun mâle ne souhaitait rencontrer.

Mais le peuple des nains, secret et peu expansif, ne semblait pas s'offusquer des élucubrations qui les visaient. Rares en effet étaient ceux qui osaient railler un nain en face - personne n'avait envie d'apprendre la politesse, sous les coups rédempteurs d'un nain froissé par une allusion déplacée au système pileux de sa vieille maman !

Mais en l'occurrence nos nains s'amusaient beaucoup de la gêne évidente de leurs camarades rôdeurs. Bafur, un jeune nain assez déluré, leur peignit un tableau outré pour taquiner ses deux cousins Gràr et Fràr, et surtout pour se moquer de leurs compagnons de veillée :

-« Mîm est la sixième enfant de sa famille, après cinq frères, dont aucun ne semble vouloir convoler en juste noce. Elle a hérité de l'instinct qui manque à ses aînés, et concentre tout le désir d'enfant de sa lignée. Je vous laisse imaginer la pression que subit la pauvre Mîm après tous ces désistements… C'est vous dire que deux époux ne suffiront sans doute pas à la satisfaire ! »

Fràr et Gràr protestèrent avec conviction :

-« Mîm ne subit aucune pression, sinon l'embarras de choisir entre nous, ses préférés de toujours ! Pourquoi voulez-vous que nous la contraignions à faire un choix, que nous ressentirions tous trois comme un déchirement ? »

Bafur reprit d'un air faussement sérieux :

- « Quoi de plus noble, en effet, que cette entente raisonnable dont chacun tirerait avantage ? »

Fràr excédé assura les Dùnedain médusés que les doux sentiments des deux frères pour la jeune naine étaient purs de toute perversité et que les appétits de la belle, pour partagés, n'excédaient pas leur fratrie. Les rôdeurs s'interrogeaient de regards inquiets, mais Bafur persistait à pérorer, un sourire dissimulé dans sa barbe :

- « Ainsi les femmes Naines sont donc parfois amenées à épouser plusieurs Nains. Cette pratique est toutefois plutôt tolérée qu'encouragée. Car la paternité peut évidemment présenter quelques difficultés, à commencer par l'incertitude. Pour cette raison, cette coutume n'a jamais été admise dans la lignée royale directe, pour autant que je sache, en tout cas officiellement... Cela dit, lorsque les deux époux masculins sont frères - ce qui est le cas de nos chers Gràr et Fràr - les tracas successoraux s'en trouvent aplanis… »

Les Dùnedain percevaient bien que l'on se jouait d'eux, mais ils peinaient à démêler le vrai du faux dans les affirmations contradictoires du farceur, sous l'œil goguenard de la troupe de nains. Se délectant de la mine effarée de Gerry, Bafur insistait :

- « Les naines sont très peu nombreuses. Précieuses pour notre communauté, elles sont étroitement gardées, tant pour assurer leur protection que pour multiplier les chances de gestation. Suivant les arcanes secrets du calendrier de Dùrin, un procréateur est périodiquement assigné à la mère de la tribu, dont le rôle est d'assurer une descendance nombreuse. Pour sélectionner le meilleur géniteur, des jeux sont organisés, avec des épreuves physiques, morales et d'astuce. Mais il arrive fréquemment que le vainqueur se désiste, par déférence, en faveur de l'époux de la naine, ou de l'un de ses favoris. Et dans ce cas, le substitut du vainqueur se doit d'assumer ce rôle avec ferveur et constance, pendant au moins une line !»

C'en était trop pour Thràin, qui se leva alors et intervint avec autorité :

- « Sachez que les femmes naines ne sont pas aussi rares que vous le croyez. Dans la tribu de Dùrin, nous comptons à peine plus de deux nains pour une naine. Bien entendu, aucune obligation n'est faite à quiconque, ni nain, ni naine, de s'unir contre son gré. D'ailleurs toutes les femmes-naines ne se marient pas. Bien sûr la plupart engendre de nombreux enfants, sans quoi notre peuple ne saurait prospérer. Mais je réprouve que nos jeunes étourdis se laissent aller à de telles inepties, surtout pour moquer nos alliés ! »

Bafur se rassit en maugréant qu'il n'avait pas tout inventé et qu'autrefois, de véritables tournois avaient été organisés pour assurer la pérennité des Poings-de-fer.

Hirgon le rôdeur quêta des yeux l'assentiment de son capitaine Arathorn. Un léger hochement de tête le lui ayant accordé, il demanda pourquoi il n'avait jamais rencontré de femme naine. Thràin soupira et répondit :

- « Il serait vain d'imaginer que les femmes-nains se dissimulent délibérément sous leurs capes de voyage ou dans nos charrettes lorsqu'elles parcourent l'Eriador. Elles ne feraient là guère honneur à la dignité de leur rôle éminent ! Il est vrai pourtant qu'elles voyagent assez rarement, et il est exact de surcroît que le port de la barbe, qui leur sied pourtant fort, peut dérouter les hommes – ou les Hobbits ! »

Gandalf, enveloppé de volutes énigmatiques, releva une certaine réticence dans le discours du chef nain. Mais le magicien s'amusait fort de la curiosité à présent libérée des Dùnedain. Hirgon insista :

-« Mais pourquoi les femmes naines voyagent-elles si rarement ?

- Les femmes naines sont la colonne vertébrale de notre société. Elles portent la trame de nos vies depuis notre naissance. Elles incarnent l'inaltérable noyau de l'intimité domestique, l'épicentre de la famille et le foyer de l'éducation. C'est pourquoi les naines quittent-elles rarement leur demeure pour de longs déplacements.

- Ce sont donc les femmes naines qui assurent l'éducation des jeunes nains ? »

Thràin se rembrunit - il ressentait comme profondément impudique d'exposer les principes immanents de l'intimité naine. Son oncle Màr prit le relais :

- « Au sein du foyer, les valeurs de loyauté, d'honneur, d'abnégation et de grandeur sont enseignées par l'exemple des femmes naines dans tous les domaines d'excellence de nos ancêtres : la cuisine y côtoie la forge, l'étude de nos runes ou la musique qui orne nos salles. La taille de la roche y est une aptitude vitale pour les familles qui s'agrandissent. Et la chasse familiale mène à l'art de la guerre. Ce sont bien nos mères qui nous ont mis sur la voie du travail et de la persévérance. Plus tard seulement les pères et les oncles, ou même parfois les soupirants des mères, prennent en charge d'encadrer l'entrée dans le monde extérieur des jeunes nains. »

Ingold s'enhardit à demander : « Outre plusieurs maris, une femme naine peut donc également avoir des soupirants ? »

-« Ne vous méprenez pas. Les nains ne sont pas d'effrénés voluptueux, répondit Nàr en glissant un regard entendu vers le hobbit dont les joues rosirent. Il vous faut comprendre que rares sont les Nains à contracter l'alliance du mariage. Plus de la moitié d'entre nous se satisfait d'une existence de voyage ou d'ouvrage. La forge ou le burin gratifient les Nains des joies de la création, plus durablement et de façon plus satisfaisante que la passion amoureuse. Notre peuple magnifie la beauté et y dédie sa flamme. Il est rarissime que nous soyons pris du désir de partager quelques instants furtifs de ferveur avec la naine de nos pensées. La plupart du temps, les nains envisagent comme un devoir d'œuvrer pour la postérité de leur clan. Pour nous autres nains, l'égarement de la volupté n'est rien – le hobbit écoutait cette diatribe avec une moue dubitative. La passion du nain est lente et profonde, elle s'exprime par la sublimation créatrice du besoin de laisser sa trace dans le monde. Les liens d'affection entre nains et naines résident dans la compréhension mutuelle qu'ils apportent aux œuvres de l'autre. Les Nains vivent l'essentiel de leur passion dans la transformation et la maîtrise de ce que leur offre la roche – minerais et gemmes. La plupart des nains célibataires vouent donc leurs œuvres à la naine de leur cœur, qu'elle soit mariée ou non.1 C'est ainsi que nos femmes sont pour nous de chastes inspiratrices. »

Màr reprit son souffle. Il était parvenu à rétablir quelque peu la sérénité d'esprit des Dùnedain. Contre toute attente la conception de l'amour chez les nains rejoignait un peu celle des chansons des hommes – le soupirant dédiait sa vie et l'œuvre guerrière de son bras à l'inaccessible reine de son cœur, qui lui vouait affection et protection.

Gandalf, surprenant même Thràin, leur conta alors le souvenir de l'inspiratrice la plus célèbre dans l'histoire naine, que fut l'épouse de Dùrin VI. D'une grande beauté, elle régnait sur les cœurs par une profonde intimité avec la montagne, ses pics et ses racines. De nombreux nains de la famille royale se pâmaient pour elle d'un chaste amour. Elle les inspirait, tant par la grâce de ses pauses hiératiques, que par la profondeur de son regard. Ils rivalisaient ainsi d'ardeur à la combler de réussites et de hauts faits qui accroissaient encore son éclat, et se surpassaient dans leur art au nom de leur inspiratrice. Le magicien conclut en observant les réactions de ses compagnons :

- « La femme naine, surtout de haut rang, détient des pouvoirs thaumaturgiques essentiels à la culture naine : sa seule présence sublime le désir vital du nain en vivifiant le monde par sa créativité unique. »

Gerry s'était contenté d'écouter les débats, et les hautes conclusions de Gandalf le laissaient perplexe. La chasteté, la passion des œuvres de la main et de l'esprit, la sublimation, tout cela évoquait pour lui comme un carrousel de valeurs antiques et périmées que véhiculaient les contes. Il ferma sa bouche, qui pendait d'étonnement depuis un bon moment et, se félicitant vivement d'être un jeune hobbit, vert et bien portant, il sourit à la pensée qu'il représentait probablement, pour ses conquêtes hobbites avérées ou à venir, une sorte de joyeux thaumaturge de la lutinerie.

Le vieux Màr s'avisa de ce sourire satisfait et lui lança :

-« Et vous, monsieur Touque, allez-vous prendre épouse ? »

_Ce texte est une variante d'un passage du chapitre 14 « Ors et Flammes » du Livre Vert de Bourg-de-Touque._

1 C'est ainsi que dans le Seigneur des anneaux, Galadriel, une reine Noldo qui comprend le cœur des nains de Dùrin, joue pour Gimli le rôle de cette égérie, Il se surpasse pour elle dans la bataille comme dans les oeuvres de ses mains et de sa pensée.


End file.
